warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
SandClan/Roleplay
Archives None Here you roleplay as your SandClan cat! In the SandClan camp.... Mossnose padded around. She looked for her apprentice, Ashpaw. Grayfang licked a paw gently. He gazed around.Silverstar 21:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded out of camp, and saw a mouse. She pounced and caught it quickly. ~Moss Honeysky rested her tail over her stomach as Orangesun licked her forehead. Grayfang watched Mossnose leave and sighed. She's pretty....Silverstar 22:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose dove into a pile of leaves playfully. She suddenly realized how foolish it was and continued hunting. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang shook his head, and climbed up a tree, tail lashing. Orangesun got to his paws.Silverstar22:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "it is time to gather the herbs Quartzpaw, come." Ivyfeather meowed to her apprentice. Quartzpaw nodded, her Rose Quartz eyes gleaming. "Okay," she said eagerly. 23:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose looked over her shoulder and saw Grayfang. "Hi!" she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang jumped in suprise, and fell out of the tree. "H-Hi." he mewed.Silverstar 23:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose flicked her tail and purred [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "What're you doing?" Grayfang asked, rubbing his head.Silverstar 00:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hunting." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled. "I was climbing trees." he mewed,Silverstar 00:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose nodded. "I'm bored. I've already sent patrols." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang tilted his head. "What's it like being deputy?" he asked.Silverstar 00:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose shrugged. "Nobody actually wanted to be a SandClan cat. But Berrystar wanted me to be deputy, so I was." she meowed. "I think it's okay. You organize patrols, and then act like a normal warrior." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Does anyone treat you diffrent?" he asked.Silverstar 00:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sometimes." Mossnose replied. "But other than that, it's pretty normal." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang nodded, and then climbed back up the tree.Silverstar 00:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded away. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang watched her, amused. He continued climbing higher.Silverstar 00:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose went back to camp. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang returned to camp too.Silverstar 00:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded into camp, and set her prey down on the pile. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled at Mossnose.Silverstar 00:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose purred. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled, and licked a paw.Silverstar 00:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded around, [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang padded over to Mossnose, a rabbit in his jaws. "S-Share?" she asked.Silverstar 01:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose nodded. "Sure!" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) He sat down next to her, muslces rippling (lol, i know i didn't spell it right. XDDDD) "Thanks for sharing with ne." he mewed between bitres.Silverstar 11:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang layed down in the clearing, her kits scrambling over her. She blew a bit of fur out of her eye, and sighed. "Melachony," she muttered, "Thats the word." 20:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky smiled. "Ravenfang, don't ruin it for me, this will be my first litter!" she purred.Silverstar 21:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled. "Don't worry, just a bit of den fever," she mewed. "Do you have any worries about the kitting? I might be able to answer them, if you want me too," Ravenfang finished. 21:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "Nope!" she mewed. Orangesun padded over to Honeysky, muslces rippling. He licked her head, purring.Silverstar 21:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang chuckled a bit. "When I was a younger queen, I always worried. But you're always so happy!" 21:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky smiled as her tail twinned with Orangesun's. "Because i have the best mate in the world...." she murmured happily, and began to purr.Silverstar 21:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang's face morphed into one of mock indignation. "Berrystar's an AWESOME mate!" 21:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Orangesun's the best of the best!" Honeysky giggled. She purred.Silverstar 21:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang leapt to her paws in a playful crouch. "Too far gone to fight?" she mewed, silly. 21:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose bent down and took a bite of the prey. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled, and finished his share. He licked a paw.----Honeysky playfully lashed her tail, put stopped, and sat down, sighing sadly. "I wish we could do that playfighting, but i might hurt my kits." she murmured quietly.Silverstar 21:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Its ok," Ravenfang mewed, suddenly happier. "I understand." 21:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky nodded sadly, but cheered back up. "Our kits will be playing together!" she meowed.Silverstar 00:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky suddenly gave a yelp of pain.Silverstar 00:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose licked the blood off her lips when she finished and buried the bones. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky had three kits. Soaringkit squeaked as her sister poked her.----Grayfang smiled. "New kits..." he meowed.Silverstar 01:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) (Is Gorsekit for adoption? =3) Mossnose purred. "Sometimes I wonder what'd it be like to have kits." she murmured. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:42, September 19, 2012 (UTC) (sure!) Grayfang nodded, smiling. "They look so cute, and warm..." he murmured.----Iriskit purred softly as she nursed.Silverstar 01:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose purred as Gorsekit started pawing at her foot when she nudged him. "Cute is the perfect word to describe them." she meowed happily. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang nodded.----Honeysky purred, and led Gorsekit to her stomach. Iriskit silently fell asleep, while Soaringkit squirmed around.Silverstar 01:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Gorsekit found his mother's belly and began to nurse. --- Mossnose sighed. "I have to go make the evening patrols." she meowed. She flicked her tail and bounded out of the nursery. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang watched her leave, sad. Honeysky smirked. "Love at first sight for you?" she teased. rayfang blushed, but nodded. Soaringkit fell asleep. Orangesun smiled at his kits.Silverstar 01:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) After the evening patrols had been sent, Mossnose curled in her nest in the warriors den. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang was in his nest too, but smelled odd. Iriskit began to open her pretty blue eyes. Orangesun sniffed Grayfang. "I think he's sick!" he yowled.Silverstar 12:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose was instantly at her feet. "We need Ivyfeather." she meowed, her voice urgent. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Ivyfeather padded up sniffing grayfang "Quartzpaw!" she yowled "fetch cold water Quickly hurry!" soothing out his fur she murmed "its going to alright grayfang" --Ivyfeather64 (talk) 20:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC)Ivyfeather64Ivyfeather64 (talk) 20:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC)-- Grayfang still layed on the ground, still. The handsome tom's eyes were closed.Silverstar 20:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose crouched beside Grayfang, eyes closed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) About a moon later, Grayfang was healed. He had almost died at one night, gasping for breath. Grayfang padded out of the medicine cat den.Silverstar 00:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded over to Grayfang. "Are you alright?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled, and nodded, looking at his ragged pelt. "Although i need to clean myself up a bit," he mewed with a purr.Silverstar 23:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose purred. ---- Gorsekit poked his head out of his mother's nest. ---- Jadekit yawned and rolled over. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang flicked his tail happily, and padded away and sat down. He began to groom himself.Silverstar 00:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose licked a paw. ---- Jadekit mewed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang finished grooming, and streatched. He smiled at Mossnose.Silverstar 23:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose purred. "I'm glad you're alright." she mewed. brushing against his shoulder. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang blushed, and purred.Silverstar 21:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose smiled. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang smiled. "Walk?" he asked.Silverstar 23:43, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Of course." Mossnose mewed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang smiled, leading her out of camp. "I had a wonderful dream..." he murmured.Silverstar 20:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose smiled. "Really? What was it about?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 14:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang layed down in a pile of leaves. "I was walking with this gorgeous tortie she-cat....She was soooo lovely and sweet, and she made my heart fly....And her name....Was Mossnose," he murmured. blushing.Silverstar 22:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose blushed. "Really?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 16:13, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang smiled, and then blinked in suprise. "Oh wait, it's true," he murmured.Silverstar 22:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose looked at his eyes. "What do you mean?" She turned red and smiled. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Your gorgeous, and you make my heart fly..." he murmured.Silverstar 00:36, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose purred. "Oh, you sweetheart." she licked his cheek. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang blushed, smliing. "My beauty....W-Will you be my mate?" he asked, eyes shining.Silverstar 01:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose purred loudly. "Yes!" She licked his cheek. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Gryafang purred, nuzzling her.Silverstar 00:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose purred and rubbed against him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 13:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang purred.Silverstar 16:12, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Mossnose smiled. "We should go hunting." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 13:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Grayfang nodded, stretching.Silverstar 15:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay